If only tears could bring you back Pokevid
by Nibbs
Summary: This is what I think the video for "If only taesr could bring you back" would be like if it had Pokemon charachters.I worked real hard on this so don't dis it .Please read


A pokevideo  
This what I think If only tears could bring you back to me video for the song would be like if it was for Pokemon. I know it's already pokemon but it would be based around Pokemon. The lines of the song will be in italic.  
  
How will I start tomorrow with you here?  
  
Misty staring at empty spot on the ground where usually another sleeping bag is with the sky pitch-black  
  
Whose heart will guide me .Will all the answers disappear?  
  
Ash standing in front of Misty and Brock pointing in the direction of a path when they are at a crossroads .This is in flashback form so they edge is blurry.  
  
Is it too late ,are you far gone to stay?  
  
{Flashback}Misty trying to run forward but Brock keeps her back and she screams before bursting into tears.  
  
Best friends forever should never have to go away  
Brock sitting on a rock staring out at a lake miserably in the dark.  
  
What will I do, you know I'm only half without you  
  
In the hospital waiting room A doctor comes out and shakes his head gravely. Misty falls to her knees in helpless sobs. Brock holds his head in his hand and sits there in disbelief.  
  
How will I make it through?  
Brock walks back to Misty and she looks at him tears streaming down her face. He puts his hand around her shoulder and they both sit on the ground kneeling .Tears streaming down their faces.  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me.  
  
A single tear falls on a grave and all you can see are black shoes walking away slowly another tear falls  
  
If only love could find our way   
A couple sitting on bench cuddling. Misty looks at them and stares down at a picture of the whole group taken before.  
  
What I would do , what I would give if you   
Misty saying something to Brock with a desperate look in her eyes. He shakes his head sadly but she keeps going. He grabs her wrists and shouts something at her. She shakes her head trying not to hear him but he keeps saying it.  
  
Return to me someday ,somehow ,someway.  
Ash walks into the pokemon center and Misty runs over and hugs him. Brock gets up and walks towards him and Ash fades away slowly. Brock's wakes up from his daydream.  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
Misty uses a hanky to dry up Pikachu's eyes ignoring her own tear streaked face  
  
  
I'd cry you an ocean, if you'd sail on home again.  
  
Misty and Brock sit on a beach talking to Tracey, Snap and Richie. They joke about something then smile sadly. They see a Lapras coming towards them and Pikachu charges down the beach. Misty runs after him and they see a girl getting off the Lapras. Pikachu's eyes are shining with tears and Misty nuzzles his head burying her face in his fur.  
  
Waves of emotion will carry you and all they can.  
  
Misty and Brock are at the edge of river setting a small boat with a little box on it .The box has no roof and has a small candle inside it. Many other people are doing the same. They close their eyes in prayer and watch the small little boat drifting along the waves.  
  
Just like love guides you and your heart will chart the course  
  
Misty reads though a small red book. Her diary and sees an entry. She looks up at a star that's twinkling brighter than any of the other stars. It always shines brighter and points it out to Pikachu who said sadly. "Pikapi" Misty nods and looks at it again.  
  
Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true north  
  
Brock sees a small pad and he reads it. It reads.  
Misty asked me something today. She asked what was my true north. I didn't have a clue what she was on about but I thought then that star. It's always facing north and everyone and everything I care about are there .I explained this to her and she nicknamed the star Ash's star. Isn't that so unbelievably Misty like. You know it's funny I hated her at first but now I couldn't imagine life without her. She grows on you like a puppy who was just scared and confused so he lashed out when he settled down you love him..  
  
Look in my eyes you'll see a million tears have gone by   
  
Brock walks over to where Misty and Pikachu are in staring at Ash's star. He shows her the diary entry she looks up her eyes are brimming with tears and his own are the same.  
  
And still their not dry.  
  
Brock washes his face with water and Misty does the same. Brock looks at her and her eyes still gleamed with tears .  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
Mrs. Ketchum meets them in the next Pokemon center they come to. She talks to them fidgeting with her hands then her buries her face in her hands Misty gets her a drink and Brock notices that Misty's still have that gleamy eye but she won't cry.  
  
If only love could find our way  
  
Flashback  
Misty and Ash look at each other blushing. It was a special occasion at Cerulean Gym and Misty had to get dressed and Ash and Brock didn't. She wore her hair up and she wore a pale lavender dress.They both are blushing lightly and it's one of those moments. Misty's sisters and Brock are there mouthing for him to kiss her. They want this to happen so they almost beg but they do it quietly so Ash or Misty can't hear. Ash says something and leaves. The four spectators are groaning and whimpering .  
  
What I would do ,what I would give if you   
  
Misty and Brock run into Gary .He sneers at them then asks a question. They looked devastated when they tell him. He laughs it off like a joke then asks them something and they nod gravely. He leans on the car for support and holds his hand to his forehead. The cheerleaders are silent. Misty says something and he nods. He says something to the cheerleaders. The drive off in the car nodding their agreements. He sits down with them for a short while  
  
Return to someday,somehow ,someway  
  
Brock is about to get rid of some of Ash's belonging but Misty stops him. She says something then stops herself. She shakes her head slowly but helps Brock put stuff into a bow and it's labeled Ketchum residence.  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me.  
  
Pikachu eats a donut slowly just nibbling it always staring at Ash's star.  
  
I'd hold you close and shout the words ,I only whispered before.  
  
A lily lays on the grave with a note wrapped around it.The wind sweeps the little note away and it flutters in the wind. In huge capital letters it says I love you but it's too late.  
  
For one more chance ,for one last dance   
  
Misty sits on the bank of a river with Ash and they are talking .A kinda see through Misty appears behind them and she screams and you can almost read her lips and she's saying "Tell him" but neither of they can hear her. A small breeze blows and the two figures disappearing in the wind like grains of sand She wakes up with a start and Brock just looks at her with sympathizing eyes.  
  
There's not a thing that I would not endure.  
  
Brock battles with all his might even if the odds are totally against him. Theres a gym standing on the top of a cliff with a long steep walk up to it. Misty stumbles up the hill .She falls to her knees but pushes herself back up again. She stands up shakily and she has many bruises and scratches She looks exhausted like she hasn't slept for days but she still continues climbing the road with a lot of determination The screen split's in half and on the upper half it shows Brock battling and on the lower half it shows Misty still climbing this very rocky road.  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
Misty inspects the cascade badge Brock gave her the badges for the memory. She keeps them all wrapped but she wears the cascade badge around her neck on a sliver chain.  
  
If only love could find our way  
  
She looks at the soul badge which is in the shape of a heart.She clutches it tightly in her palm until it digs into her hand then automatically her hands fly up to her face and she cries.  
  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
  
Brocks looks at all the badges they have collected.He stands in front of a huge building.The indigo plateau . As he battles Misty sits in the front seat of the staduim As he's on the battle these words appear on the sign   
"Brock flint the former gym leader is battling now in memory of his friend.Ash Ketchum.A well established Pokemon trainer known for his good deed's helping everyone that he can.He is dearly missed so lets have a moment of silence please.Brock looks over at Misty whose eyes are gleaming now with happy tears..  
  
Return to me someday ,somehow, someway.  
  
Suddenly a strong but strangely soothing breeze blows into stadium and it makes the flame of Moltres glow even brighter.  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
They both stand in front of the grave and tears streaming down the faces still. Misty walked away holding her hands under her arms in an effort to keep warm. It was a nice day but she felt cold. Brock dropped a lily on the grave and ran forward to catch up with Misty  
  
Well what did you think. Please no flamers this will be the first story I put up here so my delicate esteem will be shaken. I just always thought how sad the song was and I had this idea. Please tell me if you have any interest in reading an actual story of mine. Please I need support.  
Nibbs  
  



End file.
